The Rescue Mission
by jtm331
Summary: Mike Schmidt returns as the security guard, and everything was going ok between him and the animatronics, who are like family to him. Everyone is now going mature, except for Balloon Boy who doesn't want to, but then something happened to him that might cause some problems with the diner's business, so Mike, Freddy, and Foxy got to do something with the help of Jeremy Fitzgerald.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! So, I'm going to make another story for now, which is this. Yep. Five Nights at Freddy's. now pm me if ever you want me to create another story for you guys and if you want me to add another chapter. I'll be making 5 chapters for this story first, then if 1 or 2 people wants me to continue, then I'll do it up to chapter 10. I'll make this story until chapter 25 maybe. Who knows? Now, there are things you got to know here:**

**Balloon boy is in this story.**

**Foxy is basically a boy, ok?**

**Balloon boy is still in this story.**

**Foxy will be Australian**

**Balloon Boy sounds like a British boy who's age is 8.**

**They act as a family, but ships will be done.**

**Balloon Boy's body is 50% gas in this FanFic for a certain reason.**

**They have traits and act like real humans like eating and sneezing.**

**There will be a possibility that some of the characters from FNAF 2 will make an appearance later, but Foxy won't be Mangle, because I got other plans for Mangle... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Its basically another night in the pizzeria, and everything was going as everyone usually expects. Foxy, reading a newspaper, Chica tying hair, Bonnie playing videogames with Mike in the security guard's room, and Freddy making sure that everything is doing well. Everything WAS going as everyone usually expects, until BB feels like braking out air.

"Foxy, I can't really take it anymore. Please take me to the boys CR before Mike sees me…"

"Laddy, you know that Mike told me to tell you that you got to man up."

"Please, brother. I need to really go or I'll bloody hell explode!"

"Watch your words, mate. You know I'll get shut down by Mike if ever I take you to the boys'."

"C'mon…"

Even if it were 1 million times, Foxy won't allow it. Basically everyone was told by Mike that they got to teach BB to be mature and that he should know how to handle things properly. "Fine, I'll try to do the bloody hell potty thing…" Foxy got amazed all of a sudden. "Now that's my lad!"

"Stupid potty thing…" BB got annoyed at Mike Schmidt. "I hate growing up."

BB basically loves growing up, because he thinks that he can join them more in stage, in doing adult stuff, and playing videogames with Mike. The problem is…. He's lazy. He doesn't really like doing the things he doesn't really want to do like doing the thing in the men's CR all by himself, sweeping and cleaning the pizzeria after closing time, making his own food, etc. He usually depends everything on everyone, especially Freddy and Mike, who are like his fathers to him, but there is no gay marriage here.

When BB tried to poop out air, the air went out his face, then his arms. "MIKE! FREDDY!" Everyone ran to BB, and what they see is a flat BB on the floor.

BB: "What just happened to me?!"

Mike: "You popped."

BB: "Won't that kill me?"

Freddy: "Not really. We'll just patch you up, bring in air, and you'll be good as new!"

BB: "You said 'Not really'. That means there's a chance for me die! SWEET JESUS I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Bonnie: "Don't worry. Chica and Foxy will take care of you."

Chica: "Me? Why me?"

Bonnie: I don't know."

Chica: "Ok, then. Don't worry BB. I got you."

BB: "BUT I DON'T WANT TO BLOODY HELL DIE!"

Foxy: "Don't worry, mate. We'll make ye good. Ye'll be good by a couple of days."

BB calmed down then tried to catch a breath, but then that air went out of him easily. Then, Chica picked him up. She held her like a baby. BB felt comfortable after, as if it was the first day of his arrival in pizzeria. Mike concluded, "Don't worry, BB. You'll be good as new. If ever you be good, I'll allow you to join me and Bonnie in playing The Last of Us!" BB got jollied and answered, "Ok Mike!" Freddy talked to Mike after.

Freddy: "Are you sure about this?"

Mike: "Don't worry. He'll do anything just to get what he wants, as long as its easy."

Freddy: "You do know that The Last of Us is not for kids like him."

Mike: "Fred my man, don't worry. He wants to man up, right?"

Freddy: "Fine. Just make sure he'll REALLY become a man like what you said."

Mike: "Promise, Fred. Nothing will happen badly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The day later, at 9:50 pm, which is nearly the closing time of Freddy's, a kid hugged almost all of the animatronics, except for BB, who is under repair.

Kid: "Where's Balloon Boy, Mr. Carver?"

Johnathan Carver: "He's under repairs, but he'll come back someday."

Kid: "But I love Balloon Boy. He's my favorite!"

Carver: "Kid, We'll try to do our best to fix him. Ok?"

Kid: "Ok…."

After that, Johnathan went to Mike and spoke to him.

Carver: "Hey Mike, what happened to BB? 20 kids asked me where the heck he is, and I would include that hot chick 3 hours ago, then out of those 20, half of them cried. What happened last night?"

Mike: "Eeerrrrr…. Some of the staff or something, I think, poked him, making him explode."

Carver: "And who is that, Mike?"

Mike: "It was…"

It took awhile for Mike to answer. If he answered a real member of the staff, that person would get fired or something bad might happen. If he answer that it was him, then he might get fired and the more that Freddy and the other animatronics – especially Bonnie, who usually plays videogames with him – would get even sadder. If he answered that it was a burglar, Johnathan would say that he's not doing his job well, which can lead him to being fired. There's only one possible answer:

Mike: "There was a dent on the wall, then it was sharp enough to poke BB."

Carver: "Well that settles it. Just make sure that none of the animatronics will get destroyed or malfunction again, ok?"

Mike: "Yes, Mr. Carver"

12:00 am

"You guys seriously got to take care of yourselves. I don't want any of you guys to get hurt, or even make me get out of the job." Everyone nodded. Mike then checked BB who's with Bonnie and Chica.

Chica: "His chips and screws are rusty."

Mike: "Crap… we can't allow this."

BB: "Am I gonna be fine?"

Bonnie: "Yeah, bro."

BB: "Are you sure?"

Bonnie: "We promise."

BB: "Are you really really sure?"

Bonnie: We're serious, bro."

BB: "Are you really really really sure?"

Bonnie: "Bro, you're just saying things."

BB: "Are you really really really really really-"

Mike: "Yeah, we're sure. Be quiet for a second. You're being immature."

BB: "Fine."

Mike thought for a moment… Balloon Boy is basically a robot…

Mike: "I'm gonna buy some stuffs like some screws we'll need to fix BB."

Everyone in the security guard's room agreed. "I'll just find Foxy. Maybe he know what are the parts needed to fix BB."

"I don't know the things needed, mate. Who am I? Leonardo de Vinci?" Foxy said while he tried to crush some pizza that were over – cooked while wearing a party hat. "Aye mate, ask 'Mr. Knows A Lot'". Mike took time to think who it was. "C'mon, Mike, its Freddy! He's been here for a very long damn time! He's been here ever since Golden Freddy, who is basically his brother, so I think he knows a lot of us, including the older animatronics." "Oh yeah." Mike thought he was stupid, and he's actually really stupid for not going to Freddy first.

"Oh, I was actually searching about some parts we need in the internet." Freddy said while turning off the laptop that some old dude left. "So?" "I got nothing." "Shit!" Mike got so freakin mad that he actually threw a party hat. He picked up the party hat again then worn it. He then got some party poppers then popped them off since that's what he usually does if ever he gets mad. Freddy got puzzled. "You do know that if Johnathan finds out, he can think it would be you." "I know. Its just that I feel so freakin depressed because of BB. I don't know what happened to him, but I think there are some in Wallmart." Freddy picked up another party hat then worn it with Mike.

Freddy: "Hey Mike, you got this. We know that you do. Well, I also found a chip that looks similar to mine and the others, there's one problem."

Mike: "What is it?"

Freddy: "Take a look at this. Its sorta glitchy, but you can see it good enough."

Mike took the photo then scanned it. "I'm such a goddamn stupid ass."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ugh, why the heck in the time of the Open Season do you want me to come with you? Who am I, mate? Some hairy kid who's wearing a fox suit who is actually a freakin wicked fox who is actually a robot who is actually wearing a freakin t – shirt that has a circle with 2 x-es and a smiling mouth which is actually kinda weird since its also showing its tongue and it has the 'Nirvana' word on it?" Mike, after buying some hotdogs, slapped Foxy's arm since he was scratching the t – shirt. "Dude, don't do that! It's a freakin limited edition Nirvana collectible t – shirt!" Foxy looked around, noticing that he's wearing the same t – shirt as the others. "Hey mate, then how come the others are wearing it?" "I don't know! How should I know? Anyway, we're already here." Foxy looked at it.

Foxy: "It says there Wallmart."

Mike: "Yeah, its Wallmart. What did you expect?"

Foxy: "I expect Victoria Secret where all the hot ladies are."

Mike: "Dude, I don't know how or where you got that."

Foxy: "What? I saw it in that magazine that you brought a week ago that says Play-"

Mike: "Shut up, ok? I needed something to read that time."

Foxy: "Fine."

As Mike and Foxy got inside, they found the perfect thing they need that is inside.

Mike: "Hey, would you look at that..."

Foxy: "Aye, mate. That is one smoking hot lady."

Mike: "Not that!"

Foxy: "Who needs a Lamborghini Huracan when you got hot chicks?"

Mike: "Well, I don't know how a car this superb can get in here... What I mean is that."

Foxy: "What?"

Because of his Foxy's annoying personality, Mike grabbed the sparkplug. "Why the heck do we need a stupid ballpen?" Foxy got mad. Mike got even angrier. "It's a freakin sparkplug. It's the so called 'chip' that Freddy told me last night." Foxy, even if puzzled, still answered. "Ohhhh. Now what?" "We pay for it."

While Mike is paying for the sparkplug, some random kid went in.

Kid: "Hey mommy! Its Foxy!"

Mom: "No no, son. I think its just a mascot."

Kid: "But I can see its teeth, mommy!"

Foxy: "Sup, mate! Why don't you give me a hug?"

Kid: "Why? I don't love you! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

After that, the kid hit the leg of Foxy. In an instance, Foxy can't control his right leg. The kid was still screaming. "I HATE YOU!" The mom carried the kid down the alley after 10 screams. Foxy, surprised, got sad and cried oil.

Foxy: "Mike, I don't know what to say. That kid just… just…."

Mike: "Its ok, Foxy. Its ok."

Foxy: "But…. But….. he hates me… Is this life outside the pizzeria? Is this?"

Mike: "Basically, yes. I don't know why you cried, but everyone including my younger sister cries, usual reason is because I keep stealing her series marathon of Happy Tree Friends which is actually worse and bloodier than 9/11 or even World War 2 or even the Walking Dead."

Foxy: "Such a cruel world… I don't know how Roxy survived this world…"

Mike: "Maybe she stayed there in that night club in Los Angeles?"

Foxy: "I don't know, mate…. I don't know why she escape the pizzeria… This world… so cruel…"

Mike: "Don't worry, Foxy. We still got some spare party hats, some party poppers, and a left over pizza that I should've ate. Don't worry."

9:40 pm

"Hey, Mike!" Mike was puzzled why Johnathan called him. Good thing he brought Foxy inside through the back door. "I got 2 things to tell you." Mike, wondering why, asked Johnathan. "What is it, Mr. Carver?" "Meet the security guard from the pizzeria which is down the street, Jeremy Fitzgerald." Jeremy shook hands with Mike, but still, Mike is puzzled. "It is great to meet you, Mr. Schmidt. I heard that you once worked in the pizzeria 5 years ago, but lets not talk about that." Mike, after some time, asked Johnathan, "Mr. Carver, who is this?" Johnathan, after eating some Nutella, told Mike, "He's the guy that will help us during the day, and if ever, he's going to join you through the night." "Oh. Well, I'll just start my work." Before he can even enter the room, Johnathan stopped him. Mike got the jumpscare and almost fell, but Johnathan stopped that from happening. "Sorry about that, Mike. Well, there is something that I got to tell you, and it might affect me, the staff, and you. It can even affect Jeremy here, but I think his job here is just a continuation from his work down there in the other pizzeria."

12:13 am

"WHAT?!" Everyone got shocked, including BB, who can't really show his expression because of his face being a little flat. Mike frowned.

Mike: "You heard it, and its true. We're closing down."

Chica: "Why?"

Mike: "BB was suppose to be in a rich kid's birthday party. Because of the absence of BB, the kid cried, making the others cry, making the parents angry, and then making the parents of that rich kid tell the president of Freddy's Entertainment about it."

BB: "So that's how I'm important? Wow, I didn't know I was worth more than the crisps that Freddy ever produced."

Foxy: "I told you it's a cruel world, Mike…"

Bonnie: "So what now?"

Mike: "We'll tape the wholes of Balloon boy, then put the sparkplug in."

Freddy: "Are you sure? I just told you that it almost all of us uses that, but not all of us."

Mike: "Meh, we'll try."

3:30 am

Mike: "God damn it!"

Freddy: "What's wrong?"

Mike: "It won't work! How's that?"

Freddy thought for a moment. He may not be the only one who lived in the pizzeria for a long time…. "I know one animatronic that can help us, but it will be tough." Mike wondered. "Who is it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's note: Now, we all know that there are some videos (Fake or Not) that shows some stuffs of the FNaF 3. I was expecting another prequel of the FNaF series (believe it or not, FNaF 2 is a prequel. If you want questions, watch the video link that I will post in chapter 5, which will be my last chapter for the week) to show why the heck the Marionette is said to be the crying child (Guess what, HE MIGHT BE! I'll send you a link too, but I think people know this) and who really is the Purple Guy (Sorry, you have to find this for yourself HAHAHAHAHAHAHA). From this chapter, we will use some theories and characters from FNaF 2, and I still got plans for The Mangle…HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

11:00 am

"Jeremy? I need your help." Mike called Jeremy via telephone in a random parking lot outside the pizzeria. Jeremy, in his case, is using the one in the Security Guard's room since he is in the day shift. He responded.

Jeremy: "Yeah, my Mike?"

Mike: "I need you to come with me in somewhere tonight."

Jeremy: "Are you gay or something, or you got some chicks in your house?"

Mike: "Dude, I'm not a gay, and I don't have chicks in my house."

Jeremy: "But I want some women…"

Mike: "Oh, that "Chicks". Sorry, you're too late. I just went in the night club in GTA 5."

Jeremy: "Oh… So what?"

Mike: "We need to go to that pizzeria you worked last 1987."

Jeremy: "Dude, are you crazy? That last time I went there, the Mangle bit a guy's head!"

Mike: "Who's the Mangle?"  
>Jeremy: "She's a vicious beast. Somewhat like Foxy, but not in a suit. I don't know if its her who bit that guy's head, though… I would even go with Kim Kardashian than that fox!"<p>

Mike: "Oh… but dude, I need to seriously go there. Uh, I need to get some old parts from the older Balloon Boy, since we don't have the kind of technology that is as old as 1987."

Jeremy: "Fine… its better to have a job than to move to another pizzeria..."

Mike: "That's the spirit! I'll meet you with Freddy and Foxy. At around 11:50 pm, we go in."

Jeremy: "Wait what? You're gonna bring the pizzeria's best animatronics? Oh… right… Now this pizzeria is haunted, too."

Mike: "Don't worry, its not as bad as the one in 1987 and 1993. This is 1998. They're good guys."

Jeremy: "Fine, but I ain't gonna go inside that shitty crappy pizzeria ever again after this night, ok?"

Mike: "Yeah."

11:45 pm

As Jeremy walks on the street, he noticed the old pizzeria that he worked in last 1987. "I don't know why I accept this, but I don't freakin care anymore about you and this whole goddamn business! All I wanted was a summer job, and you gave me nightmares until now, and that's 11 years!" He kept talking as if he's a mad man, but then someone touched his arm. "HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HECK!" Its just Foxy. "Sup, mate. Never knew that you're the guy that Mike called for our second back up." Jeremy, still scared, asked, "Who in this cruel world are you? Wait, Foxy?" Foxy, still recovering after that stupid day in Wallmart, answered. "Yeah its me, but the good me, not the one which I think is inside that old pizzeria. And remember, I didn't do anything last 1987. Also, I accept your fact that this is one cruel world… Oh my god… Roxy… oh how I wish that you're ok…" Mike, just showing up with Freddy, made a greeting.

Mike: "So, uhm, yeah. This is Foxy and this is Freddy. Foxy and Freddy, this is Jeremy Fitzgerald, the old guard from this pizzeria."

Foxy: "Sup again, laddy."

Freddy: "Nice to meet you, son."

Jeremy: "This both of them just talk?"

Mike: "Well, yeah. I grew up with them."

Jeremy: "Then why is Foxy speaking a like an Australian?"

Foxy: "Its in the blood, mate."

Mike: "Ok, here's the plan. We'll get inside, go to the security guard's office, wait there from 12:00 until we see the older animatronics which I think should be dumped, and then we'll try to find out how to save BB from death, because I think he's getting weak."

Jeremy: "Wait, so we do this just to save BB?"

Mike: "Hey, you want to lose your only job?"

Jeremy: "I don't know… how bout you?"

Mike: This is not just for my job, but its also for them. I lost a family once. I don't want to lose mine again."

Freddy: "So lets get in?"

Mike: "Yep, lets get in."

Jeremy: "I hate seeing this old pizzeria again…"

Foxy: "Don't worry, mate. Foxy's gonna punch some wicked animatronic ancestors! I got ye back."

Jeremy: "Hope so…."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's note: Sooooooo… sorry for the big delay. I forgot to bring my laptop while going to Subic, Zambales in the Philippines. I will try to work hard on the next chapter which is chapter 6. I know I said that I will be up to Chapter5, but chapter 6 is the punishment for me hahahahaha. Here is the link by the Game Theorists that can answer some of your theories with very good proofs in the game and in real life. watch?v=d1kw1RmzrPc**

"Even if it's a cruel world, I think I pick the outside world more than here, even if I'm an animatronic." Foxy said while hugging himself while exploring the 1987 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "This place looks so ruined and old." "Just remember guys, its bigger and wider than the new pizzeria. That means that there are some old animatronics that they may forgot to demolish." Jeremy said. He put some batteries inside his flashlight to see. As he turns it on, he sees an endoskeleton with a mask. "Roxy?" Freddy asked. "Hey, I should be the one asking that question, boy." Foxy said while braking Mike's left – over pizza. After that, the endoskeleton got away.

Mike: "Who the heck was that?"

Jeremy: "*Sigh* It's the Mangle."

Freddy: "You mean the one that should be Foxy but then it turned out to be a woman who the name is Roxy?"

Foxy: "Hey, they wanted a girl, right?"

Freddy: "We were all replaced, Foxy."

Foxy: "Still, mate. She's a lovely lady, even if she's naked."

Mike: "I thought you call girls women or chicks… or hot women or hot chicks."

Foxy: "There's something about her that makes me want to call her a beautiful lady, lad."

Jeremy: "Lets just hurry up. I don't like the feeling of this…"

Freddy: "Don't worry, Jerry. We got your back."

Jeremy: "Its Jeremy, not Jerry, but thanks."

As they reach the security guard's office, they noticed some graffiti writings on the walls. Mike tried to translate what it means. "I'm a unicorn puppy… Da fuck? Jeremy, did you write these?" Jeremy checked the wall. "Fuck, no! I only like dogs…. Not mystical creatures." Freddy got into the conversation. "Wait wait wait wait wait… I know who did this." Jeremy and Mike asked, "Who?" Freddy, still checking the graffiti drawing, told them who it is.

Freddy: "Its… its toy chica."

Foxy: "Are ya serious, mate? How the heck could it be her? Who is she, Barbie the doll?"

Freddy: "Why didn't you hang out with the others, Foxy? You didn't create a lot of friends to know they're personality, Foxy. Oh yeah, you kept checking Jeremy since he was a kid, Foxy."

Jeremy: "What?"

Foxy: "I check a lot of kids. Blame my mothe- oh wait, I was made. From scrap parts. In the stupid factory."

Mike: "You were all made in a factory."

Foxy: "I don't care, lad. Ya know, why don't I just find toy Chica and ask her who in the wicked world would write that?"

Mike: "That's definitely Toy Chica, Foxy."

Foxy: "How would you know? Who are you, the guy on the beach who stares at women?"

Freddy: "Mike, what's your proof?"

Mike: "She likes puppies and believes in unicorns and she loves art."

Jeremy: "Woah woah woah, Mike."

Mike: "What?"

Freddy: "You do know that you haven't been here, and you know toy Chica more than any other animatronic. We didn't even know that you know toy Chica."

Mike: "So?"

Freddy: "Mike, have you ever been with Toy Chica?"

Mike: "Uhm…"

Foxy: "Mike has been with toy Chica?! I hope Bonnie doesn't know about this…"

Mike: "You don't understand."

Jeremy: "What do you mean? You haven't worked here yet. We need an explanation, Mike."

Foxy: "Yeah, lad. You do know that Bonnie used to like one of the older and cuter models of them before, and I got to tell you this. He loved Toy Chica."

Mike: "You guys don't get it."

Freddy: "Fine, but explain to us first on how do you know these stuff. Only I know and half of Foxy's brain, or compartment, or micro controller, or, whatever you call that."

Mike: "Fine, but I'll tell only 3 of you later after we're done with this."

Jeremy: "I don't know if we will ever be done with this…."

The Security Guard's office looked old with spiders eating bugs and other bugs humping each other. The posters got vandalized with unicorns and and barfed-out sprinkles, and the cameras together with the tvs felt rusty, so Jeremy checked the cameras if they're still working. "Mike, hold this flashlight for me and watch the main entrance. Freddy, you take the left vent. Foxy, you take the right." Foxy got angry. "Are you commanding me to do something that I don't even want to do, mate? Who are you, Adolf Hitler?" Jeremy got angrier. "Hey, you want to get the hell out of this place, right? Now, between you and me, I am the one who has experienced more shit than you. If you want to get destroyed or frightened, then don't do what I command you to do. Its your choice." Foxy got mad, but then he realized the outcome of his actions. He then watched and guard the vent. Jeremy, feeling relieved, pat his head. "Good boy." As Freddy and Foxy tried the lights, it didn't turn on. Freddy told Jeremy. "Hey Jerry, the lights don't work." "Shit, just grab these spare flashlights and keep checking. Save the batteries, though." Jeremy said as the 2 receive the flashlights.

After a 7 mins, the cameras and tvs worked. Jeremy celebrated. "YESH YESH YESH! Ok I'll check the cameras while 3 of you check the vents and the main door. Just 1 minute until 12:00 am." Mike checked the entrance again. He hasn't checked if there are any doors yet, but then there are none. "Uhm, how do we survive this without doors?" Jeremy answered to him, "Just keep flashing the lights on them every 7-10 seconds. They'll just move away. Oh yeah, if they get in or if they're in the vents, you and I will wear the masks." Foxy grinned. "Yeah, we don't need those stupid masks you kinda stole from us. We're already animatronics, mate." Freddy frowned. "Stop it Foxy. Just focus. They'll come out anytime."

Foxy: "Ok, fine."

Jeremy: "Ok, its 12:00am."

Foxy: "Wait, so what should we be doing?"

Jeremy: "I forgot…"

Mike: "Allow an old animatronic inside then Freddy and Foxy will capture him or her… or it… then Jeremy and I will barricade the entrance with the table and the vents with the tvs."

Foxy: "Ok, got it."

After 30 minutes, nothing happened. Foxy wondered.

Foxy: "Hey, I think they're not here. Maybe they're demolished."

Freddy: "We saw the Mangle awhile ago, so just be patient. You'll never know when they'll appear and strike."

Foxy: Who am I, Isaac Clar-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, someone dragged him from the vent. "SSHHHHHIIIIITTTTT!" Mike got shocked: "Shit, Foxy!" Jeremy got off from the ceiling. "NNNNOOOOOO!" Mike screamed. Freddy got grabbed on the legs, but before he can even get out of sight, he grabbed the edge of the vent and said to Mike. "Mike, don't let mom find you…" then within a blink of the eye, he's gone. Mike cried and felt like losing hope, but BB and Fazbear's Entertainment needs him, so he went to the place of Jeremy's old seat with caution, picked up the mask, grabbed the last flashlight, and then checked the tvs. "Ok, you can do this. Its just like playing check and close the door with Freddy and the others back in the pizzeria, except this time, there are no doors but a mask."

He checked the vents, then checked the entrance, but then no one's there. He then found glowing lights. He immediately put on the mask. He waited for a while, but then someone grabbed the mask and slowly pulled it up. Mike thought on how painful it is to get fit in an endoskeleton suit with force and how it feels like being a robot. He closed his eyes and covered his ears to not see and hear the animatronic who is about to kill him. After awhile, he felt as if his arms were being put down with gentleness, then he felt a hug that he could remember as if it was the first time he went to the pizzeria when he was a child. "Open your eyes, Mike." He heard a familiar voice that was never heard for a very long time. "Its me." That same line. He has seen and heard it through his career as a security guard. It was a horrible and frightening line as if its forbidden to be said or heard like Voldemort's name even if I just said it (NOW DIE! Joke), but this time he didn't think of death or fear, but a memory that he wants to cherish and live in, a memory that he wants to be in, a memory that he loves to imagine. After that, he opened his eyes and saw an animatronic that he once filled it with hatred in his mind before, but because of the soul which is trapped inside, he knows that this moment is a moment that he will love to live on and on and on. "You're back, Mike. I miss you. You know that, right?" The animatronic said while smiling with her cupcake. Mike replied, "I know that, but I miss you more." The animatronic laid down her head on Mike's chest while sitting on his lap on the chair." I love you, Toy Chica." Mike said, and then she answered back, "I love you too, Mike, but I told you, I'm still the person you loved, so just call me my original name, ok?" Mike nodded. "Ok. I love you, Annie." She smiled, back. "I love you too, Mike."

**Author's note: Cheezy, right? No? hahahaha doesn't matter. Just please enjoy this FanFic, but I ain't forcing ya. Because of the long delay, I will work on Chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Author's note: Here ya go, Chapter 6. Kind of off-story, but I think a good backstory can explain the relationship of Mike and Toy Chica who's name is Annie. This time, its a the checkpoint, now I need some favs and good reviews for this, and if its good, I will continue until chapter 10, then so on. FYI, This chapter is a flashback of Mike Schmidt and the girl whos soul is now apparently trapped in an animatronic and how she got trapped inside. Genre is kinda Romantic for this chapter only.**

September 1985

It's a cold night in Chicago. The wind blows almost all of the trees' leaves in a small park, people running to their homes after work. The road is totally open, free from traffic. Everything's fine, even in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. With a party going on, 13 year old Mike Schmidt roamed around with all the other kids and teens in a 14 year old girl's birthday party. They may be teenagers, but they're good people without technology taking over the world that much yet. As the Toy versions of Freddy's band plays and serve children with cake and pizza, Mike and the others played with Foxy the Pirate. "Aaaarrrr, ya lads! Welcome back! Who wants chicken?" Everyone got chicken from Foxy, but because of some hungry fat kids, Foxy lost his arm, again. "That's ok, lads! I got one more arm here." Everyone enjoyed, including the fat kids, and including Mike. Mike always loved Foxy the Pirate, even if how many times those hungry fat kids keep smashing Foxy. One thing is for sure, he doesn't really like Toy Chica because the everytime he asks for cupcakes, she ignores him. Its sad.

As the party goes on, he noticed the birthday girl sitting and covering her face with her hands. He went to her and asked, "Whats wrong?" the girl continued to cry, but Mike insisted. "Hey, everything is fine." The girl said, "My mommy and daddy are not here." "Hey, they'll come. Here, have cake." Mike said before giving her cookies and cream with vanilla icing chocolate. The girl accepted the cake and took a bite. She felt relieved after then said, "Thank you… I'm sorry for asking even if our both of our families are friends but, what is your name?" Mike answered, "Its Mike Schmidt. How about you?" She replied back, "Annie. Annie Reiss." So the conversation started.

Mike: "Really nice to meet you, Annie Reiss."

Annie: "Really nice to meet you too, Mike. "

Mike: "Really good party you got here."

Annie: "Its not really that good, but by the looks of it, people are enjoying the party."

Mike: "That's true. Why don't you go with the others?"

Annie: "I don't feel like it… mommy and daddy are not here."

Mike: "Hey, don't worry. Its like a once in a life time opportunity to bring up a party here. Now why don't you come with me?"

Annie: "Uhmmm… ok…"

Mike: "Don't worry. We'll go around and play while waiting for your parents."

Annie: "Sounds fine."

So they went around the pizzeria having fun. They enjoyed to band, played in the fun house, eat food, and tried to get chicken before Foxy's other arm could fall off. They had a good time. Annie also feels better than awhile ago. They chat and laugh and eat. Annie told Mike, "This is fun. Lets go to Toy Chica to get some cupcakes." Mike thought of quitting, but he knows that he has to make the birthday girl happy. As they asked, Annie got her's but Mike didn't, so Annie asked for him instead. As they went back, she told him, "Toy Chica is my favourite." "Yep, like her too." Mike told her, even if how high is his anger level on Toy Chica. After awhile, her parents came in then Annie introduced them to Mike, and they made a good friendly relationship between him and her parents.

After a few hours, they both had to leave. Mike only saw her dad, but not her mom. It was strange for him. Upon the door, Annie told Mike, "Thank you Mike for this day. I hope I may see you again." Mike replied, "Me too, Annie. I hope to see you again too." After that, Annie gave him a hug, and then Mike replied that with another hug, too. As they go their separate ways, Fritz Smith, best friend and step brother of Mike, gave him a pat on the back as they go home. "Well that's a nice score." Mike replied, "Hey, I never liked her as a crush, but maybe the future will tell us the answer…"

November 1987

A year passed, and it was so long from the first time Mike and Annie met, but they tried to continue seeing and being with each other and always hope to see each other again. As time flies, another party came in Freddy Fazbear's, and Fritz and Mike had to eat. They didn't eat lunch because all they had is their mom's "special meatloaf" back at home. Fritz made a chat with Mike.

Fritz: "Hey, I think its kinda wrong for them to leave the store open until 12:00 am."

Mike: "There's no problem with it. How come Mcdonald's have those 24hour restos?"

Fritz: "Maybe because they don't have animatronics."

Mike: "What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with animatronics. Look at Chuck E Cheese and this place. There's nothing wrong."

Fritz: "Well, what I heard about this place is that the animatronics come to life."

Mike: "Nah, that's free roaming mode. You know they all have that."

Fritz: "Well I think this is different. Rumor has it that these animatronics are haunted."

Mike: "You're kidding."

Fritz: "I'm not. I'm serious about this."

Mike: "Prove it."

Fritz: "Fine… They got this free Winter job here as a security guard this coming winter, obviously, since it's a free WINTER job. I tried it, then I got fired, for "toying" the animatronics, but they kept moving! They're haunted, man. They didn't want to believe me."

Mike: "Not much proof."

As they eat, Fritz got a sight of Annie playing with Toy Chica. "Hey, its your girlfriend with your so called "most hateful animatronic in the world". Mike looked at the direction that Fritz was looking at. He nodded and found Annie and himself staring at each other with smiles. Fritz told Mike again, "Hey, I'm ok here man. I think she doesn't have anyone to be with. You go get her." As he says that, Mike goes to Annie and both of them greeted each other. Mike said to her, "Well, we hoped to see each other again, right?" Annie laughed cutely. "Well, we did, and I really mean we did. Did you?" Mike smiled again. "Ofcourse I did! Hey, want to eat with me and my step brother, Fritz?" Annie replied, "Yeah. Its nice to meet a new person." So as they sit, Fritz asked them with great exaggeration, "So, you're Annie Reiss? Nice to see new cute faces. Name is Fritz Smith" Mike wanted to call it rude and hit Fritz since Fritz doesn't know the girl yet, but Annie noticed it before reacting, so she held his hand while its on her lap. Mike cooled. "Thank you, and its really nice to see you too, Fritz." Fritz laughed. "Nice girl you got here, Mike." "Shut up, Fritz." Mike said, and then Annie looked him on the eye and gave a face that could mean that he should not answer like that to him. Fritz is just joking, that's all. As they chat, Toy Freddy gives them pizza while Toy Chica gives cupcakes, and this time, Mike receives one directly from her. "Finally, after 10 freaking years…" He thought.

As they eat, Annie noticed 5 kids ruining Foxy in the Pirate Cove where all the parents are not in there. "Now lads, I think its best for all of you to let me do my job, ok?" but they didn't listen, so Annie went to them and confronted them even if Fritz and Mike tried to make her sit down. "Hey, you do know that that is not really yours. You have to share it, you know that." A fat kid came in and said, "Who are you talking to, huh? Do you really think you can just tell me what to do, huh? HUH?!" The other kids also said that to her, but she stayed strong. "What all of you are doing is not right." Then another kid said, "SO? Who cares? Who cares about what we're doing, you? Go to back to mommy, and never freakin come back because you shouldn't be minding us." That hit her right inside. All of a sudden, Toy Bonnie came in and spoke. "Kids, you know that bad actions can bring out bad effects. So stop what you're doing or I'll contact the manager and Freddy." The kids didn't mind at all and started getting chicken and threw it to Annie, but then Fritz and Mike came in. Mike saw Toy Chica hugging and protecting her, so he checked her. "You ok?" He noticed that Annie is crying. "I'm fine… just stop them." As he checks her up, Fritz tried to stand up for them. "Hey, stop it or I'll seriously punch all of your faces." "Shut up, Smith. We all know how stupid you are in Boxing." The kids laughed, making Fritz a failure, but then Mike stood up, still hugging Annie. "Guys, you better stop." The kids laughed again. "So, who are you to her, Schmidt?" He immediately answered, "I'm her boyfriend, and I'll do anything just to protect her from stupid faggots like 5 of you." Annie, Fritz, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Foxy widened their eyes, but Toy Chica's and Annie's are the largest. The kids got mad, and a 19 year old kid comes in. "Who are you calling stupid faggot, huh? HUH?!" As he brought an army knife, a white thin figure came out of nowhere but the ceiling and started attacking him. The animatronic which is half naked bit his head causing severe pain, then he tried to throw and stab the army knife at the Foxy-like animatronic. The other kids brought out knives and tried to stab it, but instead started stabbing randomly. As the animatronic continued to bite the head, he threw the knife to Toy Chica's direction but all of sudden Annie let go of Mike and made the knife hit her. It hit her heart causing internal bleeding. Mike and Toy Chica went to her aid while Fritz and Bonnie tried to save Foxy. The Foxy-like Animatronic got stabbed and peeled out from the head of the guy, but the guy was lucky enough to survive even if it was in the part of the brain that can cause brain malfunction. Annie continued to bleed making Toy Chica and Mike feel emotional pain. "Don't you dare get out of this world, Annie!" Mike said with a loud wisper.

Annie: "I have to save her…"

Mike: "Why?!"

Annie: "She's my mother… she died 10 years ago but her soul went inside Toy Chica. If Toy Chica dies, then her soul dies as well in this world…."

Mike: "Please, I don't want to lose you…"

Annie: "Don't worry… You made me happy when I need it the most… you have been with me and protected me for a long time, and you made me love even if I have lost people in my life… I love you…"

Mike: "Annie, don't give up on me! Please! There must be another way…"

As Annie was about to lose her last few seconds, Toy Chica touched her chest and stared at Mike and said in his mind, "I have seen you and watched your actions, Mike Schmidt. You are the one that will free us all from the mother that brought us life. Not all of us wanted it, but I see that you love her, so the only thing I can do is transfer her soul to Toy Chica's and let my soul perish." Mike said, "As long as her soul lives… but I thank you if ever. How can I repay you?" She said, "Free the children from this life." After Mike accepted, the soul of Annie transferred to Toy Chica while the soul of her mother perished.

After a few minutes, Toy Chica moved her eyes and tried to test her body. Mike looked at her. "Chica?" a few seconds later, she responded. "Its me, Annie." They hugged each other until the police came in and talked.

Mike: "Is that really you?"

Annie: "Its me. She did it, didn't she?"

Mike: "Yes, she did. Thank God your soul is alive."

Annie: "But how's that? I won't be seeing you again…"

Mike: "I will try to find a job here that can bring us back together, but that will take me years…"

Annie: "If I leave to another place?"

Mike: "Then I'll try my best to find you… just please try to hide and stay here. I need to see you again."

Annie: "I'm scared, Mike."

Mike: "I got you…"

After that, Mike and Fritz had to leave and get interviewed by the police. Mike promised that he would see her again. He'll never forget that day when he was about to lose someone he loves. He'll also never forget that day when he has to stick to a daring promise, a promise that can free and uncover a secret story that was to never be told or heard…

**Author's note: Ok, I'm done for this week. Give me some reviews please to help me improve the story. Any ideas would be fine, and I might consider some plots and settings that you want to include as long as I won't be repeating the whole story again or change some parts. I will wait until next week. Hope you enjoy the first few chapters **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Author's note: It has been more than a week already, so I think we should continue with the story. I'll do this upto chapter 10. Chapter 10 will be my 2****nd**** checkpoint. Now, don't forget to give out some favs and some reviews for me so that I can have the confidence and help I need. Don't be shy to help me improve or give out suggestions. Praises, suggestions, or both, I'll accept them. WARNING: Don't do drugs, guys. This is still rated T, but 2 drugs will be mentioned. Sorry if its short. I had to focus on my studies even if they're damn high (Yes it is damn high).**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza '93 Version

"Hey Chica, when will they come back?" BB asked while lying down looking like those balloons with random stuffs inside them. He actually looks weird with his sides really flat while his middle is shaped like a tube. Chica said, "I really don't know, BB. Sorry." "But I want chocolate. Mike promised me chocolate." BB said with an annoyed expression. Bonnie, still playing Assassin's Creed Rogue, said, "Hey, we gotta wait for them. Maybe they're stuck in traffic." BB gave out a scream. "BUT I WANT FREAKIN CHOCOLATE!" "Hey, be quiet. I'm trying to assassinate this couple who are kissing. I want to mess them up, so shut up." Bonnie got mad, but Chica scolded him.

Chica: "Hey, don't talk to him like that."

Bonnie: "Why me? I'm just telling him to keep quiet."

Chica: "You're doing it wrong."

BB: "Ha! Who's the faggot now, huh?"

Chica: "That's not what I meant."

BB: "Wait what?"

Chica: "It has to be like this…"

Unexpectedly, Chica's eyes turned red while her body started to decay but grow by size. Her inner teeth started to show up, too. "Now be quiet or else…" BB got scared. "OK OK JUST PLEASE DON'T DO IT PLEASE!" Chica brought out a small rubber band and started to fix it on her right hand. BB covered his eyes, although his hands are flat. "PLEASE I BEG YOU DON'T DO IT I WOULD RATHER EAT CHILI FOR THE WHOLE DAY THAN RECEIVE THAT! PLEASE HAVE MERCY I'LL BE QUIET JUST PLEASE!" After that, Chica went to her usual self. Bonnie laughed. "OH MY GOD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I should seriously post this in the internet oh my god." Chica looked at Bonnie. "Well, you haven't experience this. Why don't you try it out? Its just a small quick snap." Bonnie laughed again with tears. "Oh my god, Chica. Haahaha Don't tell me you're gonna do that to me? Fine, I accept." Chica went with the ready worried face. "Are you sure?" BB looked at Bonnie. "Brother, don't you bloody hell accept it. You'll seriously get more tortured than that time Foxy tried to make meatloaf out of rotten pizza and left-over cake." Bonnie, even if warned, still likes to take the challenge." Meh, who cares? It won't hurt." Chica readied her rubberband. "Are you ready?" Bonnie, without thinking and having doubts, nodded. As Chica was about to shoot him, A figure from above came in and attacked them. "Holy shit!" Bonnie shouted as the figure grab his head and bite it. Chica tried to get Mike's "emergency gun", and tried to aim at it. "Stand still…" All of a sudden, it dodged the shot but Bonnie's upper face got ripped. BB screamed. "BONNIE!" After that, it grabbed the gun and knocked out Chica. BB cried, and then it appeared infront of him. He heard radio voices and stutters, but he thinks that its speaking to him. He didn't dare to look at it. As it grabbed him and Chica, they went out of the place, leaving no trace but Bonnie.

Ruined Freddy Fazbear's

It has already been 2 hours, but Mike didn't notice it. As he wakes up, he could still see Annie being with him. The lights are off but his mask still with him. He adjusted his mask and tried to remember why he's there, because he totally forgot everything. As he recovers, he checks the area to see if anyone is there. Apparently, there's no one.

Mike: "Annie, wake up."

Annie: "Wait, wah?"

Mike: "I have to find some members of my family."

Annie: "Isn't your dad dead because he smoked too much weed and your mom dead too because she drank cocaine even if she intended to drink diet coke? Also, isn't Fritz working in Chuck E Cheese? Sorry, Mike."

Mike: "Its fine, but I'm not talking about my blood family, I'm talking about my animatronic family."

Annie: "You have an animatronic family? Haha, since when?"

Mike: "Ever since I went in my first job, but more like my second job. They fired me in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parlor because of my "professionalism" being too low, but since no one wants to take the midnight shift, I got in again and made Freddy and the rest as my family."

Annie: "Ooohhh they're here?"

Mike: "Sort of."

Annie: "Then lets go find them."

Mike: "I can't trust you though…"

Annie: "Why?"

Mike: "I can't tell you. I just met you here and I don't know if you're one of the other animatronics left here who are some of the one's responsible for that guy last 1987 who got bit on the head."

Annie: "Oh…. Does that mean you can't trust me?"

Mike: "Apparently… but you're Annie in Toy Chica's body. Its fine."

Annie: "Ok… if you say so… because I really don't know who are the animatronics left in here."

Mike: "Wait, what?"

Annie: "They demolished all of them except for the older versions who are now the newest animatronics who are also your family. I hid under the stage."

Mike: "So, you don't even know atleast one animatronic?"

Annie: "Well, there is one… but she told me not to tell anyone."

Mike: "She? Who's is she?"

Annie: "I just told you. I can't tell anyone."

Mike: "Ok… just bring me there…"

Annie: "Ok!"

As Annie goes ahead, Mike told to himself, "Oh how sometimes I want to squeeze your cheeks every time you annoy me…."


End file.
